This invention relates to novel piperazinylpyridines having anorexic activity, to a method of preparing these novel compounds, to pharmaceutical formulations containing the anorexic compounds, and to methods of administering the anorexic agents to an animal or human.
Obesity is a fairly common condition and a potentially serious one in view of the correlation between incidence of various diseases and the degree to which a person is overweight. For example, obese persons succumb statistically more frequently to cardiovascular renal disease than do persons of normal weight. Obesity likewise results in higher death rates from diabetes, nephritis, pneumonia, cirrhosis, appendicitis and postoperative complications. Since obesity often occurs simply as a consequence of excessive intake of calories, good management of the condition in these cases can be achieved by restricting the caloric intake. Frequently, however, the patient has difficulty in initiating and maintaining dietary restrictions, making it necessary to employ anorexigenic drugs as adjuvants to therapy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel piperazinylpyridines which are effective anorexic agents. Another object is to provide pharmaceutical formulations for administration of these anorexic agents. Further objects are to provide methods for preparing the piperazinylpyridines and for administering the anorexic agents of the present invention to a mammalian animal or human.